


Father's Day

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: F/M, Gen, and some more angst, angsty angst, did you have to do that to him, don't give him a heart attack, he is so worried, he is worried when nothing is going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Steffit knows something is wrong when Flick almost runs in the workshop and starts to set up without a word.





	

Steffit knows something is wrong when Flick almost runs in the workshop and starts to set up without a word. He won’t press, knows better than that, but watches her without being obvious. He can see Leo does the same and it does make him feel a little bit better. He likes the boy. He works extremely well, he is quiet and focused. He can tell Flick did well bringing him home. Nimbohr may not welcome him with open hands, but Nimbohr can go fuck itself for all Steffit cares, and with the clothes he made sure that the city knew that as well. 

From the corner of his eye he can see him coming over and offering help that his daughter seems to desperately need right now, and Steffit smiles. 

When a moment later Leo goes white, it sets off all possible alarms in his head, and he is halfway to Flick’s desk before he even realises.

He doesn’t know what to tell her. The boy seems to think it is his fault, somehow, and he doesn’t know whether to talk with him or stop Flick from hurting herself again, and in the end decides to treat them as adults and let them be. He makes a mental note to ask Fyr is maybe he could heal Flick later. He hates seeing his children hurt, it makes him wonder whether he shouldn’t have been a cleric, it would’ve solved so many issues.

The whole mess with Flick joyfully bleeding on her works somewhere in the back of his mind, he spends some time before the supper with Gin, planning for the naming party for their grandchildren, and he doesn't really register what he’s hearing in the first moment when he walks into the dining hall. 

When they explain, he can more sense, than feel, the way Gin stiffens behind him, her hands stopped from shaking only by the years upon years of training. He hides his in pockets. 

Neither of them will sleep this night, he knows that already. He wishes he could change a thing, but he saw the determination in all three of them, and he knows there’s nothing for it. He can’t stop them, and his hands shake too much to work the stress out, so he sits with Gin in their bedroom, and make plans. He wants to cry, wants to work until his hands bleed, but his family needs him, and he will do whatever he can.

When they all sit down in the living room, he almost automatically reaches for the tea, but then remembers his hands and the way his stomach rebels at any thought of food or drink right now, and sits still, wishing he cou ld help in any meaningful way, wishing he could keep his family together just for a bit longer.

 


End file.
